Informative Revelations
by Mysteria
Summary: Tag to 4.22. The boys have fled the convent, heading back to Bobby’s to figure out their next move, but as usual tempers flare up, but when all is said and done they’ll both understand why the nights events came to be.


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of the characters.

Spoilers: 4.22 aka Lucifer Rising

Summary: Tag to 4.22. The boys have fled the convent, heading back to Bobby's to figure out their next move, but as usual tempers flare up, but when all is said and done they'll both understand why the nights events came to be.

Note: This is the first story I've written in years on here so be kind. I was sitting home sick and it came to me. Sorry for any mistakes.

**Informative Revelations **

The drive back to Bobby's was quiet, well the first 30 minutes of it was anyway. Then the annoyed grunts started from Dean followed by Sam mumbling something.

"What?" Dean snapped, his mind still reeling from the nights events. Lucifer was free, and it was Sam that got him that way.

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled for what seemed the millionth time that night. Dean shifted a glance at him, he looked like a wounded puppy but at the moment Dean didn't care, they had bigger problems than Sam feeling sorry.

"Dude. Seriously, you say that one more time and I'm just gonna knock you the hell out." Dean shook his head in annoyance. "Sorry isn't fixing anything…" Dean grunted. "When the hell are you ever gonna start listening to me?"

"Huh? About what?" Sam asked absently while staring at trees as they drove. Sam shot forward as Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"About what? You really didn't just say that. Well here let me refresh your memory. I told you Ruby was a manipulative whore, only working for evil and herself but oh no the great Sammy knows better and -"

"It's Sam."

"Oh shut the hell up! At this point it's complete moron if you ask me." Dean slammed a hand into the steering wheel before getting out of the car. He rubbed his hands down his face as he walked towards the back of the car, leaning against the trunk. He heard the passenger side door open and Sam get out, the gravel crunching beneath his feet. Sam stopped a couple of feet in front him.

"Well what do you want me to say? I didn't know this was how it was all gonna go down." Dean let out a sigh before responding.

"I know that but you didn't listen either. If you had just let me and Bobby help you… but no." Dean started to wander away from the car. "Don't you get it, this all could have been prevented if you listened, if you actually trusted me instead of some demon slut that knew how to get you wet." His voice made his disgust clear.

"I thought I was helping, it all seemed right to me."

"Well your definition of right surely has changed over the years." Dean replied with a laugh.

"Well you're the one that pushed me to the final point so thank yourself." Sam leaned back on the trunk crossing his arms, glaring at Dean.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Dean yelled. "When the hell have I ever said, hey Sammy go become a demon and while your at it, free Lucifer? Huh? When the hell did that take place cause I sure as hell don't remember it. Your really are becoming a dick these days." Dean stood shaking his head in confusion. Sam opened his mouth but nothing came out at first, then he pulled out his cell phone and started to speak again.

"Your voicemail. You said I was a vampire, not human anymore, done saving me… does it a ring a bell you ass?" Sam waved the phone in Dean's face. "Well?" Dean's eyes went wide.

"You really have lost it haven't you Sammy?"

"I've lost it yet you're the one calling me a vampire?" Sam started to laugh. "God Dean why don't you just admit, you played as much of a part in this as I did, just in a different way." Seconds later Dean's fist connected with Sam face.

"I call and say I'm sorry and you take it as I'm calling you names? What the hell in wrong with you? Are you sure you even listened to message?" Dean spat incredulously while walking away from Sam again. Dean paused, remembering Zach's words earlier in the night. "Sonofabitch!" He bellowed.

"What?" Sam asked tiredly while rubbing his jaw.

"The goddamn angels that's what. Dammit! They played you Sammy, listen to that message again… you'll actually hear the real one this time." Dean picked up a rock and threw it. "Damn dicks." Sam rolled his eyes but replayed the message.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked. Now it was Dean's turn to laugh.

"How the hell should I know, I'm pretty sure no one wrote a book on how to kick Lucifer's ass. Or better yet, how a normal human being can kick Lucifer's ass…" Dean paused before continuing. "You know those dicks actually said that's what I'm suppose to stop."

"Your suppose to stop Lucifer?"

"Yeah. It's hilarious isn't it? You're the super powered freak but I'm suppose to stop him. You release him, I put him back. I swear them pulling me out of hell I'm beginning to think it was just one big cosmic joke because this is getting insane." Dean headed back towards the drivers side of the car, waving at Sam to get in.

"Wow. I can't believe after everything Cas played you like that, along with the rest of them." Sam said with disgust in his voice as he pulled the door shut. Dean started the car and pulled back onto the road.

"Actually, he didn't."

"Care to explain?"

"Right at the end, he broke, finally started thinking for himself again. Told me the truth about Lillth… he held off Zach and we went to Chuck and -"

"Chuck?" Sam interrupted.

"Lameo prophet boy remember? Anyway -"

"Oh. Right."

"Would you shut up? Geez. Like I was saying, went to Chuck which is how we found out where you were but the archangel showed up." Dean paused. "He said he'd hold them all off, sent me to you… it just wasn't soon enough, and you know the rest." Dean sighed. "I wonder if he actually got out of there… if he did that's at least more person on our side of the playing field."

"This sucks." Sam sunk back into his seat. Dean nodded in agreement and went to speak but his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Yeah? Oh hey Bobby… Um, were headed your way now… Well there's good news and there's bad news… what? No! I swear I didn't beat Sammy to a bloody pulp… What? No I prom -" Sam slapped Dean's arm while giving him a funny look. Dean waved him off. "What? Oh right… Yeah well Sammy's here and I think he's actually him…Uh the bad news, um… Lucifer's free." Dean stared at the phone. "Dude. Bobby hung up on me." He pouted. Sam snickered. "And what is funny?"

"We thought we were mad at each other, wait till we get to Bobby's." Dean paled.

"Yeah. Though wait till we tell him the whole story. I can see it already, he'll be screaming you goddamn idjits while throwing books at us. Though I do have one thing I can tell him that will calm him down." Dean smirked as he said it.

"And what is that?" Sam asked cautiously. Dean half grinned.

"I get to tell him I ganked your demon girlfriend finally, just like I said would."

"Not funny." Sam pouted.

"Aw c'mon, it was a little funny. Hell it's the only good thing to come out of today." Sam made a face. Dean shrugged and leaned over to turn up the radio while shaking his head sadly. They were screwed and he knew it. The apocalypse is here, it's the beginning of the end and he had serious doubts on if they would make it out of this one. "Get some rest, I'll wake up when were there." He leaned back into his seat continuing to drive but as at least for this moment he could find comfort in the fact that he finally had his Sammy by his side again, though for how long only time will tell.

-Fin-


End file.
